


A stranger who I know

by Holylady



Series: Fallen angel [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Gay Sex, M/M, Oneshot, PWP - Porn Without Plot, Slash, Smut, Submissive Harry, blowjob, smex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holylady/pseuds/Holylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watched his little one. For so long. He hab been away for quiet some time... but he was his. Hence Harry missing him and he shows this man how much he was missing him in the only way possible - with his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A stranger who I know

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey there folks. I am new to writing fanfictions, so do not eat me alive please! Also I am no native to the english language, so sorry if some phrases are not really good. I appriciate all corrections!!  
> Thanks to my friend Cathi, who doesn't even know just amazing she is. Love her.  
> Reviews would be great but are not a necessity :)
> 
> -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- indicates Point of View (PoV) change
> 
> Disclaimer: In my dreams... yeah but reality is sadly there to laugh ^^
> 
> This oneshot takes place after my "Fallen Angel Risen Above" story. So it could be a kind of epilouge for my story... well it does not tell anything... One does not even has to read FARA to understand it.
> 
> On with the story:

He watched him. Waiting for his every move. Slowly ever so slowly walking down the path. Hips swinging slightly. What a beauty he was. He couldn’t stop himself from watching him, every day. He was already addicted to this handsome guy with his pale face, jet black hair, green eyes and slender body. Walking, seemingly without a care in the world. He wetted his lips, hunger swallowed him whole. Hunger for this green eyed boy. Even though others would call him an adult compared to him he was a babe, nothing more than a second in time. Softly chuckling he moved out of the shadows. He didn’t notice him, not yet. The man could hear him humming a slow tune, foreign to him but nevertheless capturing his attention. Oh what a lovely voice he had. He leant against the tree and observed his meal. He walked in contentment and didn’t look left or right. Hence him being almost in front of this stranger before noticing him. Such a tasty look he had in his face! Surprise, hope and the most important longing.  
“Missed me?”, asked the stranger, his voice hoarse as if he had just woken up. His mantle hid his body but couldn’t mask his large back and strong arms. He was clad in black, from his hat to his boots. He had dark skin, as if he was outside a lot and from under his hat blond hair showed.  
“Terrible”, aspirated the youth in front of him. “Didn’t think that I would see you again”, he admitted. Adorable kitten. A small smirk appeared on his face.  
“Do you have time?”, he knew that the boy had the time, he had watched him long enough after all. He just had to bring those purchases to his home and he would be free. He was free every Friday evening.  
“Y-Yes! Let me just bring those home… you can tag along, if you want that is.” It was so adorable to watch his kitten blush. He couldn’t get enough from it.  
“With pleasure, lead the way”, he responded and saw with delight that the pulse got faster. Soon, he calmed himself, soon.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“It’s a bit messy and well small maybe but it is home. Here is the kitchen, there is the bath, that’s the living room and that door leads to my bedroom. Well, do you want something to drink? Water, coffee or tea? Or something to eat? I can make something or just some snacks and maybe…” he rambled. Sweet Merlin how adorable he looked with this little blush on his cheeks, his big eyes and his faster breathing. He inhaled a lungful of his scents and almost growled. Such sweet innocence. With two strides he was behind him in his little kitchen and could grab his chin. Delicately he lifted it, pressed his body against that of his little kitten and kissed him. Just a brush, lips against lips, teasingly his tongue slipped out and followed the outline of his lips. He backed away, swirled him around and lifted him on top of the work plate. Then he gave his youth a real kiss. His tongue probed against his mouth, where he got entrance immediately. He mapped his little ones mouth, caught his tongue in a play and, finally, sucked at it. This tore a moan out of his kitten. He growled and pushed himself firmly between his legs. The youth impatiently tugged on his t-shirt and he delightful ditched it to the floor, the pullover from his lover soon followed. He never stopped his kisses for long and soon enough his kitten rubbed his whole body against his to get more friction. But the man wanted more room so he lifted him up and while kissing the youth in his arms senseless, he carried him to his bed.  
The room was dark and messy. The bed unmade with black and red sheets. A pillow lay forgotten on the ground and some clothes were strayed around the room. But that did not matter. His focus was solely on the big bed in the middle. He laid him down with caution. Looking down on him he was a sight as always. Eyes big, a bright flush and heavy breathing. Just as he should be. Slowly he unbuttoned his trousers and with one fluid swift motion pushed them down. His kitten eyed his shaft as if it was the tastiest candy it has ever seen. His tongue moistened his lips and he raised himself off the bed on his knees. As he looked up to him with so much devotion… it was almost too much.  
Then he took his dick into his mouth and sucked, long strong suctions. In the beginning he just took the tip into that moist cavern of his but soon he began bobbing his head. The man groaned in pleasure, his kitten really loved his dick. Altering between teasing and sucking his brain out, he drove him crazy. Yet the man wanted to drive his little lover crazy not the other way around so he fisted a handful of hair in his hand and lifted him up to taste himself on those swollen lips. He couldn’t keep the growl from escaping. His.  
“On your knees”, he ordered. His property almost tripped over himself to obey him. As soon as he was in position he climbed on the bed and vanished all the remaining clothes from his meal. He had worn way too much for his liking. The kitten shivered, anticipating what was to come. The sight before the man was so sexy that the youth didn’t have to wait long lest the man lost his hold onto himself.  
He ran his hands up and down his body, savoring the tender flesh beneath his fingers and he enjoyed the softness of the skin. All his. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Fingers came around his body and found with deadly accuracy his nipples. He touched them lightly but in between the light touches were firm twists that bordered on hurting him. Though just the tips of his fingers touched him right now he could feel the man behind him with all his being. He had missed his presence, his smell, his voice and his touches. He searched some friction from the sheets below him but before he even touched them a hand on his hips stopped him from lowering them. So he wriggled them towards the man behind him but again he was stopped with just one hand. The other still played with his nipple and as he searched some friction he was pinched as punishment, not that he had anything against it because it felt bloody good. He wriggled again just to feel that pinch and twist on his nipple again. His plan worked wonderfully. A moan escaped his lips, low and needy. A growl from above answered him and he shivered. He felt how the mattress dipped and how the man above him positioned himself anew. But nothing prepared him for the tongue on his rift which swept from his spine to his sacks where his sack was sucked in a warm cavern. He whimpered, shivered on the bed but the mouth just got on to work on his other sack. His shaft was ignored, not touched beside the small breathes he felt on it. His dick leaked precum on the sheets. Meanwhile the tongue got to his rosette and slowly wetted the ring of muscles, probing him into wetness until suddenly he shoved half his tongue into his body. He howled loud as a satisfied humming shot through his body. And he moaned into his mattress when he trusted his tongue in and out his hole. One hand was still holding his hips while the other played with his sack. But it didn’t play with it for long as it soon joined the tongue. Probing into him, stretching, twisting. He was a moaning mess on top of his bed and the only reason why he hadn’t dropped flat on it yet was the hand on his hip.  
“Please…” he whispered. “What do you want?” asked the man over him. He could feel his chuckle as he stopped that devilish thing with his tongue and only probed his ass with one lousy finger. “Please… just… you know… more…” and even with that one lousy finger he brought him near to his release. “What more?” and this time there was definitely a chuckle from above him. But just to tease him, a second finger lay near his entrance. But it didn’t even trace it, no just laying there as if it wanted to mock him with its existence. He tried to push himself on it, but that damn hand on his hip prevented that.  
“Please, more… give me more” he begged, wriggling his ass to get his attention on it. And it worked. Oh such bliss. A second finger entered him, spreading him wider. It has been such a long time. Way to long. He scissored them, twisting inside him and pulling them out just to drive them into him again. But he avoided that spot. He knew about it, that spot that made stars appear and which made him forget everything. 

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Oh how he begged him and then he wriggled his little ass in front of him and he couldn’t resist. But he would beg soon enough and as he licked his neck he heard his racing pulse his fast breathing. Oh such a symphony to his ears. His taste was as always exquisite; like a fresh fruit and sunshine. But he wanted more and so he leaned over him and gave him a deep French kiss which left him gasping for air. His lips still swollen from his previous activities, he looked ripe to harvest.  
“Beg me” he demanded and his little one complied. “Please, more, give me… more… harder… please… begging you… touch that spot… please… give me moooore.” Oh he could beg so pretty and what a bad man would he be if he didn’t grant him his plea?  
He took his two fingers which up to this point only fucked his meal lazily out, a whimper came from beneath him. But soon enough he cried out as three fingers where trust into him and with deadly accuracy hit his prostate. He loved how his youth could cry out. He was so expressive; slowly his fingers left his body just so he could shove them in again. He fisted his bedsheets and he tried to fuck himself on his fingers but he wouldn’t allow that. Maybe later but for now a part of his anatomy was a little neglected. He got some lube on his dick and gripped his little one’s hips. His thumbs spread his cheeks apart and he got a good look on his youth’s rosette. It was moist and gapping as if it just wanted something shoved right into it.  
“Ready?” he asked but didn’t wait for a respond as not even a second later he was inside his property and finally felt the tension leave his body as his dick was engulfed in heath. Soon the body beneath him wriggled, signaling him to move already. And move he did. He withdrew until only the tip of his penis stayed inside him and in one hard trust shoved his shaft into the boy. Hitting his prostate with accuracy again the youth under him moan out loud. “Again, please- harder- more…” he was a stuttering mess beneath him, crying out with each new trust into him. But he didn’t only pound into his ass, even though that alone was awesome, no he played with his nipples, twisted them, just to ease the pain away. He gave him a whole lot of love bites that turned a deep purple already. The lips of his property swelled on even more and his breath got faster. With only one brush against the tip of his shaft he became undone. As his youth lay there glowing in post orgasm he breached him gently but steadily. And soon enough he was fully erect again. Sure, to have his little one’s attention after a bite he whispered: “I want you to ride me.”

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“I want you to ride me” after his first orgasm he was gentle to him. Slowly he got his erection back again and now he would want his reward, which he was just too glad to give him. He was just as good as he remembered him to be. Pushing himself up and facing his partner again he let that big piece of him leave his body. A sad moan escaped him at the empty feeling. As fast as he could he turned him on his back, straddled his hips, positioned himself above him and dropped. The half growl half moan that he got from the man beneath him was all he needed to hear. He lived for that. That dick in his ass, those hands on his hips guiding his moves, that taste on his tongue and the smell in the air. He loved every moment of it. Faster and faster he let himself be impaled on that dick, circling his hips lightly und moaning out loud with each trust against his prostate. His hands had been placed on the muscles under him long before so he could hold himself up. Suddenly his hands were shoved out of the way and redirected into a mess of blond hair as a big body rose up against his. He felt how the man beneath him shifted to get into a better position and as soon as he found it he trusted upwards into him. He just hung in his arms, gasping for air, and giving as well as he got. Soon enough the man licked at the neck in front of his eyes and sucked directly above a big arteria. Hands kneaded his ass and the trust picked up speed. All too soon he cried out again but this time the man who held him came with him under growls which he silenced efficiently by biting him.  
He felt the suction as he drank his blood, felt how it flowed out of him. But it was just a little bit, never too much, just barely enough. He knew that the man in front of him wanted more but didn’t dare to take more. On top of that the sun just sunk behind the horizon, the night was young.  
“I missed you” he said again, clinging to his man to whom he owed his very life.  
“Me too, sorry to have left you for so long. Had some business to finish.” He just nodded his head in understanding. “Still missed you” A chuckle vibrated through him. Slowly he withdrew from him and laid him down cleaning him before he even hit the bed. Oh how he loved magic.  
“Rest for a bit, you haven’t eaten yet. I will cook something for us” he caressed his face, followed his jaw line and smiled as he noted his pout. “Don’t pout, even though you do look adorable. Round two will follow.” A smile split his face in two. Oh yeah, round two sounded good to him.  
“Love you, Lucifer.” – “Me too, Harry.”


End file.
